Love will conquer all!
by Mandybear576
Summary: The battle with Naraku is finally over! Kikyo is finally gone. 6 months of peace, love & a Marrage on the way. Inuyasha and Kagome reveale how they feel for one another they are Mate's finally and everything is happy until one day Inuyasha is taken away!
1. Chapter 1

****************I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters!*********************

**Chapter 1: Memories, Marriage & Love**

It has been 6 months since Naraku and Kikyo both went to Hell. Six long peaceful months! Miroku & Sango are getting married in a week and Miroku actually stopped touching other women and asking them to "Bare his children!" He's changing for the better because he loves her as deeply as she for him.

Kohaku was finally released from Naraku's hold and has been doing a lot better now that he is able to be a kid again! He still from time to time looks out in to the distance and cries at night. But he's getting better than when we first brought him here to Kaede's Village. He would wake up screaming every night and would be very quite around everyone. We know why he was acting like that and we understood how could you not I mean he was forced to kill his entire village and his sister time and time again! He actually has started to play with the other kids in the village and laughs more. Six months away from all that has done wonders for him!

As for me and Inuyasha well lets just say we don't fight as much as we used to! We fight about as much as any couple would! Yes I said the word _couple_ because that's what we are now! We've been going out for the past 6 months and its actually really nice to be able to tell Inuyasha how I feel and to my surprise he feels the same way for me! I remember that day when we were fighting Naraku. We were almost there in finishing him when he some how was able to sneak around behind us and tried to attack us. He was going straight for Inuyasha and I sensed it before he did so I turned around but had no time at all to shoot one of my sacred arrows that I just pushed him out of the way! I was then hit by his tentacles and thrown into the ground. The pain was so excruciating but when I looked over I saw that Inuyasha was ok and that's all that mattered to me! I could still remember what happened when Naraku figured he hadn't hit the right target…..

"What why would you push him out of the way stupid girl?"

"Because _(spitting up blood)_ I would never let you hurt him! I would rather die then see him die by your hand!"

"Well atleast I got rid of you. Your such a nussance!" Sneered Naraku

That's when I heard Inuyasha coming and I wanted him to stay away I didn't want him to interfere with my plan to vanquish Naraku once and for all so my partners in this plan took action and stopped him before he could get any closer.

"Ki….Kikyo." Inuyasha stammered looking at Kikyo who was holding a sacred arrow right at his chest indicating that if he moved he was going to be sorry.

"Kikyo what are you doing I need to get to Kagome!"

"Im sorry Inuyasha I can't let you do that!"

"WHAT! Get out of my way now!"

"No Inuyasha I can't! Now if you take another step I will shoot!"

Everyone was occupied with other things but they could see what was going on and didn't understand why Kikyo was on Naraku side. What they didn't know was that this was all part of Kagome's plan to end Naraku once and for all even if it meant that she would die as well!

1 WEEK PRIOR…….

"Kagome why are you here?"

"I have a way of ridding Naraku for good but I need your help because I can't do it with out you."

"Hmm you actually have a way of destroying Naraku when time and time again you could not even with the help of your friends!"

Kagome hated coming to Kikyo for help but she knew this was the only way for it to be done!

"Yes all you have to do is keep Inuyasha away from me and Naraku so he doesn't get hurt. I know that you are still angry at him or whatever but I don't want him to die! If your willing to help me tell me now or I'll have to go to someone else!"

Kikyo looked at this young girl and could see the reason why she wanted Inuyasha to stay away from harm it was clear in her eyes!

"Tell me the truth girl the real reason you don't want to have Inuyasha get hurt!"

"I don't know what you mean I just don't want him hurt he's my friend and I care about him that's all!" I don't know what she's getting at?

"Just say it its clear that you care for him more than just a friend child! You care for him as I did when I was human!"

Kagome couldn't believe it but what Kikyo saying.

"You put yourself in danger all the time just so he wont get hurt. You help him push down his Youki when it is overpowering him and would kill you if it wanted to!"

"You get angry when you either catch me and him together or you know he ran off to see me! Do you not?"

"Wha… I….. Um. No! Were just friends nothing more!" I couldn't believe her what was she implying?

"You love him Kagome and that's why you came to me for my help to keep him out of harms way when you go up against Naraku! You don't and wont see him die isn't that right?"

I just let my jaw drop and kept silent for awhile. I do love him but….

"Yes I do but I know that my love will never be returned because he is still in love with you!" I said very low but still loud enough for her to hear! How could I compete with her she was Kikyo and I was just her reincarnation after all! I could never compare!

"Will you help me or not Kikyo?" She still looked surprised by what Kagome said that Inuyasha still loved her.

"I will do it only because it will mean the end for Naraku not because I want to keep Inuyasha out of harms way! He may still have feelings but the only feelings I have for him is revenge but I hate Naraku more than Inuyasha but once Naraku is gone I will get my revenge!"

Kagome knew that she wouldn't actually do that but she let Kikyo go on with what she was saying. After all the times she could have killed Inuyasha and didn't told Kagome a lot.

"When will I know to do my part girl?"

"You'll know. Just be ready to stop Inuyasha from stopping me ok!"

6 Months ago The Fight with Naraku ……

"Kikyo move out of the way now!" Inuyasha said with so much anger. Why was she doing this why was she on Naraku's side after everything he'd done?

"No and if you move I will be forced to take action!"

Kagome looked at the scene and to keep up the façade for Naraku she looked upset.

"Ahh so you don't have anyone to save you girl and now you will die a meaningless death for that half breed!" Naraku spat at Kagome

"Not a meaningless death but a death to save the ones you love and to end you!"

"What you can not end me girl I have taken in the Shikon Jewel and now I am the most powerful demon in the world!" Naraku laughed while saying this.

"That's what you think idiot! You haven't taken in the real Shikon No Tama that was a fake I let you take putting all my Miko powers into it to appear like the real thing you moron!"

Realization hit Naraku's face when he heard this and then he became angry.

"You wench I will kill you but not until it kill that wreached half breed of yours!"

Naraku tried to go after Inuyasha but couldn't move he was stuck to Kagome and wasn't able to move!

"What what's going on wench! Why can't I move?" Kagome started to smile.

"That's because I wont let you move moron. Your going to die for good this time and there's no getting away from me for I am the Miko of the Shikon No Tama and the most powerful Miko in all of Japan. While you were consuming the false Shikon No Tama I took back the Shikon No Tama into my body and became what I am now!"

A pink bright light started to circle around the two. It was making everyone around stop to look at what was going on.

"What is this? Your lying you can't be what you say you are!"

"Oh if I am then why can't you just leave Naraku? Why are you so scarred that I'm right?"

It was written all over his face he was scarred because he knew what she said was the truth and he was going to finally die for good!

"Kagome no what are you doing stop this you will die as well!" Inuyasha started yelling and tried to run to Kagome but Kikyo stopped him.

"Get out of my way Kikyo or so help me I will kill you!" Inuyasha said with such venom in his voice that she finally realized he didn't love her like Kagome had said he loved Kagome now and she could see that but she had told the young Miko that she would not let him go after her that she would not let him die.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I can't let you go towards Kagome I made a promise as a Miko to a Miko and will not break it! You will have to kill me to get to her!"

"What! What promise no move before its to late!"

"Inuyasha NO! Stay away listen to Kikyo!" Kagome yelled

"Kagome don't be stupid!"

"She's not being stupid she doesn't want you to get hurt and I promised you wouldn't interfere with her plan!" Kikyo said sternly

Then Kikyo did the unthinkable she ran towards Naraku and Kagome. Inuyasha was dazed for a second then he shook himself out of it started to run towards the scene. When he got close there was a loud explosion of fire shooting up into the sky and screams heard but not able to make out whose they belonged to. Inuyasha panicked and started running back to the scene scarred of what he would find once he got there.

When Inuyasha got there all that was left was one body and it was Kagome's but it didn't look like she was breathing. He jumped down and looked at her he started to get frantic.

"Kagome can you hear me?"

Nothing

"Kagome please say something anything please."

He picked her up and carried her away from the disaster.

"Kagome please I'm begging you wake up please!"

She started to open her eyes but her breathing was very shallow.

"In … Inuyasha is … Naru…. Gone?"

"Yes yes he is. Don't talk to much you'll be fine k."

"Inuyasha don't pretend I'm going to be fine I know how bad of shape I am in please just listen to me ok." She said so low that only he could hear. For once he didn't protest or say some smart alec remark he just did as she asked.

"Inuyasha I've been meaning to say this to you for a long time but I wasn't sure how you would take it or if it would ruin our friendship so I kept quite but I need to tell you or it will be to late!"

Her breathing was getting shallower by the minute and she was wasting precious time but talking and he knew it but he also knew there was nothing he could do but listen so he did just that.

"Inuyasha for the longest time I have been………. In love with you! There I said it now you know why it hurt to see you and Kikyo together and why I would always stand by your side in a fight!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe it she actually loved him this whole time and said nothing why didn't she! That's when he didn't know what his body was doing he just went with it and crushed his lips into hers with so much passion!

He pulled away and told her "I love you to Kagome I just wasn't sure till now but I love you with every fiber of my being!"

He hadn't opened his eyes yet to see her face and how she would react but something wasn't right and so he opened them to find Kagome unresponsive and not breathing at all.

"Kagome"

Nothing

"Kagome?"

Nothing

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled into the sky.

"No this can't be not now! No I wont let this happen there has to be a way!"

Right then Rin came down from the sky to stand next to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru Rin is here!"

"Rin what are you doing I told you not to come here it was to dangerous!"

"Lord Sesshomaru the nasty monster is gone Lady Kagome and the other lady killed him!"

"Where is Lady Kagome" Lord Sesshomaru looked towards his half brother as did Rin and she just ran towards them.

"Lady Kagome are you all right?"

Rin asked but she got no answer and then she turned to Lord Sesshomaru with a sad look.

"Lord Sesshomaru can you heal Lady Kagome please she can't die! I don't want her to she's nice to everyone p-p-please?"

Rin started to cry and Sesshomaru hated to see her cry because he viewed her as his daughter and so he did just as he asked but he had to see if it was to late and she had already left her body.

Lord Sesshomaru pulled out Tenseiga and healed Kagome before it was to late and then Kagome woke up.

PRESANT…………

After the me and Inuyasha confessed all our feelings to each other and I told him my plan to kill Naraku and how I was going to sacrifice myself to save him and everyone else. Needless to say he wasn't happy about that but he was happy that Kikyo finally did something good in our lives by sacrificing herself in place of me.

Me and Inuyasha finally consummated our relationship 3 months after the big battle and now were mates and it couldn't be any better than this but my gut feeling tells me other wise. I can feel something on the horizon but I'm not sure what it is but its unsettling me.

**A/N**

**This is my first fanfiction for Inuyasha and I would like to know what you guys think and be honest please.**

**I will go into more detail on my next chapter so please if you have any ideas you can just tell me.**

**Thanks again for reading this and I will update as soon as I can ok.**

**Mandybear576**


	2. Chapter 2

****************I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters!*********************

**Chapter 2: Daddy? No it can't be!**

RECAP

_PRESANT…………_

_After that me and Inuyasha confessed all our feelings to each other and I told him my plan to kill Naraku and how I was going to sacrifice myself to save him and everyone else. Needless to say he wasn't happy about that but he was happy that Kikyo finally did something good in our lives by sacrificing herself in place of me._

_Me and Inuyasha finally consummated our relationship 3 months after the big battle and now were mates and it couldn't be any better than this but my gut feeling tells me other wise. I can feel something on the horizon but I'm not sure what it is but its unsettling me._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOMMA HES GONNA GET ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shippo screamed as he ran towards me following a very angry Inuyasha behind him! Shippo started to call my Momma the past 2 months and I liked it seeing as how I adopted him as my son a long time ago. He's grown so much since when I first met him as a child. I just can't believe how fast he has grown right in front of my eyes its wonderful and sad at the same time because I know one day he will go away and make his own family but I know he will never forget me. I guess that comes with the territory of being a mother.

"What is going on you two? And stop chasing him Inuyasha come on now act your age for once please he is still a child you are not!"

"But Kagome you didn't see what he did to me!" Inuyasha said with his angry eyes. If I were any other human he would've scarred me but I wasn't any other human I was a Miko and I was his mate so it just made me smile at him because he was so cute!

"What are you smiling at? Aren't you going to do anything to punish him cuz if you ain't gonna I will!"

"I will punish him only if he's done something wrong and until I have heard both sides to the story I will not punish anyone is that alright with you Inuyasha? Because for all I know you could've provoked him and he just acted upon that!"

"Now Shippo tell me why Inuyasha is chasing you and wanting to hurt you?"

"Well (_sniff sniff)_ I was just going to see if he wanted to play hide and seek and I ummm…."

"Go on Shippo continue"

"Well… he was as sleep and um….. I wanted to play with Inuyasha so I went up to him and he was sleeping in a tree so I went up to him and tried to wake him up but nothing would work so I thought it would be funny to wake him in a way that he would me sometimes and well I tapped him on the head and then he just went berserk and wanted to kill me! That's all that happened!"

"What you little.."

"Now Inuyasha you'll get your turn to tell me your side ok!"

"Shippo are sure that you only tapped him in the head and you actually didn't hit him harder than that?"

I gave him my stern mother look my mom would give me and Sota whenever she knew we were lying and I could tell it was working because he started to fidget and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Well I may have hit him harder than just a tap"

"Ok how much harder would you say? Why don't you show me by hitting me that same?"

"No Momma that would hurt you and I don't want you to get hurt… oops…. I'm in trouble now huh." I nodded my head in agreement.

"I'm sorry Momma I just wanted him to wake up and play with me I'm sorry please forgive me!"

He started to cry and I almost gave in to him because I hated to see him cry but I had to make my point clear that it wasn't right what he did and that I don't condone that kind of behavior.

"I forgive you since you came clean."

He smiled up at me and started to look at Inuyasha with a smirk so I had to put the punishment in affect.

"But!"

"You must apologize to Inuyasha and no pranks for one whole week on anyone!"

He looked up at me with sad and horrified eyes because he knew I knew that he loved to play little pranks on the Village people nothing harmful of course just little funny pranks that everyone gets a laugh out of. He slowly walked over to Inuyasha with his head hung low.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha"

Just like that he ran off as soon as he said that last word.

"Why'd you let him off so easy like that?

"Cuz he still is a child even though he's growing up fast. Also as my mother used to tell me and Sota _You catch more fly's with honey than vinegar_!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just be thankful he said he was sorry to you and didn't try another prank ok."

He finally gave in and grabbed my hand to pull me closer to him.

"Kagome you will be a wonderful mother to anyone!"

"Why thank you Inuyasha."

"Kagome you haven't told me to SIT every since you got back from visiting your mom is everything alright. I mean don't get me wrong it's a nice turn from being 6 feet under and all its just not like you what's up?"

Well I guess I should tell him but how will he react he's not very good with Shippo I mean he's always trying to hurt him and he does have a temper. Will he want this? Oh I'll just tell him for goodness sakes!

"Kagome hellllllo are you ok?"

"Oh sorry Inuyasha just zoned out." I gave him one of my bitter sweet smiles but he knew me better than that and figured it out.

"Come on tell me what's wrong I can see something's bothering you so just come out with it."

"Well when I went to visit my mom, Sota & Grandpa I was feeling a little sick so I went to the doctor and he ran some tests and found out something and well I think you should know."

"Wait sick? Kagome no you can't die I… I don't know what I would do without you I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!"

"What .. no its not like that Inuyasha! Let me explain ok just relax he didn't find anything wrong with me except he found out something wonderful."

"Ok so you gonna tell me or what?"

"Well um … I'm …"

There was a loud crash in the Village and it brought us out of our conversation.

"What the hell was that? Come on Kagome."

With that Inuyasha threw me on his back which hurt my chest but I guess there'll be a lot more changes like this with being pregnant and all! Yeah that's what I was trying to tell Inuyasha before we were interrupted again! God can't a girl have a break for once. It seems every time we have some alone time something always happens and its cut short. Then I started to get angry for no reason man these mood swings are going to get to me!

We finally made to the Village and that's when we saw Kagura.

"Well well it's about time you two finally showed up I've been waiting 5 minuets! I didn't interrupt anything did I!"

"What the hell do you want you witch and it better be good cuz so help me god I will beat the crap out of you!" Wow did that just come out of my mouth!

"Touch-Y aren't you Miko what's the matter you pregnant or something! Ha like that'll ever happen with that mutt over there! He probably couldn't even get it up!"

Oh that was the last straw she went to far! I started seeing red and then I felt my whole body start to tingle. But I pushed it aside all I wanted to do was hurt her and make her pay for that comment! Next thing I knew she was on the ground and I felt my Miko powers surge through me to my hands and then that's when I looked at her and my power went straight at her. She had no time to react before my purifying powers hit her. Then everything went back to normal.

I looked around and saw everyone with there mouths open gawking at me. I looked at Inuyasha and saw he had mixed emotions on his face I couldn't understand it. Wait what just happened? Did that really happen what I thought I saw? Did I actually purify Kagura without an arrow?

"K-Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked me.

"Did that just happen? Did I just do that?"

"Yeah what gives where'd that come from and why didn't you do that to Naraku it wouldn't have been as hard to kill him!"

Same old Inuyasha trying to make the situation make sense by making it all your fault for something that happened months ago!

"What you think I knew I could do that huh! If I knew that in the beginning I would have just done that to him in the first place you imbecile! I don't know where that came from but what she said really got to me and then I just saw red and wanted to hurt her and make her take back the words. I guess what they say is true when your pregnant your hormones are way out of wack."

I heard gasps and then I realized what I had just said in front of everyone! Geez what an idiot I mentally slapped myself.

"Kagome what do you mean pregnant?"

"Well that's what I was trying to tell you earlier before we got interrupted by Kagura. That's what the Doctor told me in my time when I went to get some tests done. I just wasn't sure how you would react and well I was scarred of what you would say and if you would or wouldn't want this. I mean I know were mates and all but I wasn't sure if you would want to start a family ..."

Inuyasha crashed his lips to mine and started to kiss me passionately. I put all my passion into our kiss as well. He pulled away much to my dislike and looked me straight into the eyes and told me.

"Why would you even think that. I love you so much Kagome you should know that by now that I have always and will always love you! And of course I want pups with you I want to be able to start our own little family and have little pups running around!"

I started beaming with so much love towards this hanyou I was scarred for nothing and I should have known he would want this just as much as I. What an idiot I was to ever think that he wouldn't!

Then the silence was broken by my little adoptive son.

"Momma you don't want me anymore is that why your having children! Have I been a bad kit to much that you want to replace me? No please momma I don't want you to replace me I promise I wont be a pest anymore please!"

Shippo broke out in tears and I just couldn't believe he would think I would ever replace him I loved him like he was my own I could never replace him!

"Shippo sweetie I would never ever replace you you're my little kit and I wouldn't want to ever hurt you that way! Just because I am having another child doesn't not in anyway mean I will ever push you aside for them I will love you both equally!"

"Oh MOMMA I love you!"

He jumped into my arms and I just held him for awhile to make his worries go away. Then I felt a presence but it couldn't be who I thought it was she was dead! It couldn't be her I watched her die along with Naraku!

"Kikyo!"

**A/N**

**This is my first fanfiction for Inuyasha and I would like to know what you guys think and be honest please.**

**I will go into more detail on my next chapter so please if you have any ideas you can just tell me.**

**Thanks again for reading this and I will update as soon as I can ok.**

**Mandybear576**


End file.
